Doctor Who Reader Inserts
by Tea and Weirdness
Summary: This is a Doctor Who Reader Insert story of one-shots between Doctor Who characters and the reader (you.) Requests are open! :) Just leave a comment of what you want it to be about, what character and I'll write it up for you :) Thanks.
1. 3rd Doctor x Time Lady Reader

**So imagine their was such thing as a U.N.I.T ball but it wasn't much of a ball. But there will be dancing!**

* * *

**Fancy Couple**

**Paring: 3rd Doctor x Time Lady Reader**

Tonight was the U.N.I.T ball, the only night everyone was out of their work uniform and dressed up all fancy. Except it wasn't much of a ball since there weren't many females, so everyone just hung around talking and relaxing.

You and the Doctor were in the laboratory together, inside the TARDIS getting ready for the ball. There wasn't much for you two to get ready for since you both were always dressed so fancy. The Doctor dressed up in his usual frilled shirt, velvet smoking jacket, dress shoes and gloves. You always wore a fancy dress of some kind mostly Victorian looking.

"Doctor, I believe there is no point in us changing our outfits. We already look fancy enough." You told him as he nodded agreeing. "I'll go see how Jo is doing picking her outfit."

You walked into the wardrobe room where you and the Doctor's human companion Jo Grant was picking from the many dresses. "Have you found anything to your liking yet Jo?" You smiled at your friend.

"No, not yet (Your Time Lord Title Name)." Jo kept looking through the many colorful and decorated assortment of dresses.

You pulled one out as you both looked at it. "How about this one?"

Jo's face lit with a grin. "It's perfect!"

You both walked back to the console room as the Doctor looked at the both of you. "We're ready Doctor!"

He looked to the both of you "Alrighty then my dear, shall we be off?" He replied as he held out his arms for you to take. You all walked out of the TARDIS and into the ball room as all of the U.N.I.T soldiers spotted the three of you.

The usual, Brigadier, Benton and Yates ran up to the three of you. "Wow Jo, you look amazing!" Yates commented to Jo.

She replied shyly with a smile "Thank you Yates."

You elbowed her grinning as she looked back at you knowing what you were suggesting. Yates asked Jo "Would you like to dance Jo?" She nodded taking the offer as they both went dancing.

The Doctor then looked to you as you looked back to him shyly. Benton than spoke "Look at the both of you, the fancy couple!"

You both shook your head's shyly saying at the same time "Oh we're not..."

The Brig cut you both off laughing as Benton continued talking "You both are always dressed up and never seem to leave each other's sides. Plus you're both Time Lords. So you're the fancy couple!"

Your face became bright red as the Doctor looked to you noticing and stood up for you. "Now my good Sgt Benton-" The Doctor was cut off by you grabbing his hand as you looked to him.

"Can we dance?" You asked him.

He gave one final look to Benton as he looked back to you taking you up on your offer. You both got on the dance floor and began dancing together. All the soldiers watched you both dancing as you both seemed to be doing different types of dances. You both looked so fancy and seemed to look like you were having a wonderful time. The Doctor was smiling at you brightly as you returned the smile.

Jo who was to the side with the Brig, Benton and Yates watched the both of you. Yates commented "It's good to finally see them dancing with each other. I was afraid neither one of them would have the courage to ask the other to dance." Jo smiled watching her Time Lord friends.

You looked into the Doctor's eyes as you watched him looking at you intently. As you both continued dancing his cape swished back and forth along with your dressed as you both kept dancing to the music. "What is it Doctor?" You finally asked him.

"Oh nothing my dear." He gave you a smile as you both kept looking into each other eyes. You both stopped as the song ended. All the soldiers were applauding the both of you as you both were knocked out of your trance as you looked to your audience.

You both walked back to your friends as Jo commented "You both looked stunning out there. I didn't know you guys knew how to dance like that!"

Benton smiled at the both of you "That's a fancy couple for you!"

Your face became bright red again as The Doctor looked to Benton, remembering what he was going to say to him "Look here my good fellow, it was nothing more than a dance." The Doctor looked to you shyly trying to hide the fact he liked you just as much as you liked him.

You suddenly did something surprising that got them all, especially the Doctor. You gave the Doctor a peck on the cheek. He looked to you bewildered. "Thank you Doctor. I really enjoyed our dance, we should do it again sometime."

You looked to Jo as you held out your arm for your friend to take "Shall we go after punch Jo?" Jo looked to the Doctor smiling at his reaction as she looked back to you nodding. "Yes, sounds good." You both walked over to the punch bowl leaving a bewildered Doctor with the Brig, Yates and Benton.

The Brig looked to the Doctor smiling "Nothing more than a dance you say. Then mind explaining what that kiss on the cheek was then Doctor?"

The Doctor looked to the Brig thinking of an explanation "I- I..." The Brig smiled "I'm going back to the Lab. I have work I need to continue." The Doctor walked away as the Brig, Yates and Benton all laughed. One thing was for sure, you both seemed to make the other speechless and you both were always dressed up fancy, like a fancy couple.

* * *

**I hope all enjoyed. I really wanted to write one out on the Third Doctor since I didn't see a 3rd Doctor x Reader so here it is! Tell me what you think. Hopefully I got him and the other characters down ok. I've been watching the 3rd Doctor's stories so I'm hoping it all payed off.  
**

**More Doctor X Reader along with Master X Reader stories to come my friends~! Be on the look out! Thanks.**


	2. Delgado Master X Time Lady Reader

**Hopefully I portray the Delgado Master well. I've been watching the episodes with him and the 3rd Doctor so lets see how well I do XD.**

* * *

**Charming Evil**

**Paring: Delgado!Master and Time Lady Reader from Doctor Who.**

You were working in the lab with the Doctor as usual at U.N.I.T HQ. The Doctor sent Jo to go after supplies as you stayed behind to watch over him. He was working on a way to stop the Master's plan as usual.

You didn't quite understand what happened between the Master and Doctor to make them enemies as they use to be very good friends back at the academy. You would try to ask the Doctor countless times what happened between them but he would always ignore the subject.

An idea came to your mind, why not ask the Master himself about it? But how exactly would you be able to sit and talk to the Master about it when he was busy planning his evil schemes and putting them in action while you were trying to stop them?

Benton than walked through the door with a letter in his hands "Miss (Your Time Lord Title Name), a letter has arrived for you." He handed you the letter.

The Doctor and you both looked curiously at it "Who on Earth would be sending you a letter?" The Doctor asked as an idea came to mind "Unless it's from..."

You turned the letter around and opened it as you read it aloud:

_"Hello once again my dear (Your Time Lord Title Name),_  
_I know you and the Doctor are busy trying to stop my plans as always, but if you care to take a little break, _  
_Just you and me (no one else), then meet me at this address below. _  
_Oh and as I do believe, The Doctor and the rest of the U.N.I.T soldiers are probably reading this as well, _  
_I will warn you, don't try anything funny or I will have to use force. _  
_See you soon (Your Time Lord Title Name.)"_

You weren't quite expecting that, but now you could finally sit down and talk to the Master in peace, hopefully. You looked to a worried Doctor "I'm going alone as he wanted. I'll be fine on my own and to make sure I come back in one piece I'll be taking Bessie if that's ok." The Doctor hesitantly gave in and you were on your way.

You drove Bessie over to the address the Master gave you as you parked a little ways away to avoid him over thinking it was the Doctor. You walked up to the door and knocked. Someone stranger, clearly hypnotisted answered the door welcoming you in as he walked you to a room where the Master was sitting and waiting for you.

"Ah, nice of you to show up (Your Time Lord Title Name.)" The Master said smoothly as he welcomed you. "Please do sit down." You sat down looking across to him as he looked at you with a charming smirk.

"So why did you call me here today? You must having something planned, something to use against the Doctor?" You asked him wondering the reason as to why he called you here. He always seemed to do surprising things like this even when he was little.

He chuckled "You are right, I always have a plan but I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. The Doctor gets you all to his self, why not I once in a while?"

_"Oh there he goes being suave as usual. He makes evil charming. __A charming Evil. __" _You thought to yourself as you blushed a bit at the comment. You then remembered the question you wanted to ask him while you were both still sitting and talking.

"Oh yes, there was a question I wanted to ask you." You looked to him waiting to see his reply.

"Oh, what is it my dear?" He remained calm but with an debonair feel to him still.

You continued "I was wondering what happened between you and the Doctor. What caused you two to become enemies? You both use to be such good friends."

This caught the Master a little off guard as you could see but then he made himself calm again. As he got up and started walking around you in his usual way of explaining things "You see, we once use to be good friends. **Once**. But now we are rivals and I do plan to get back at him for what he did."

He then stopped walking around you and leaned his face towards yours as he lifted your chin up "Now you and I on the other hand, after all these years, you're still quite a beauty. Why travel with the Doctor when you can be with me? I can give you power, we can be the King and Queen of the universe! What do you say?" He looked into your eyes as you pulled away knowing what he was trying to do.

He let go of you and laughed "I was not trying to hypnotise you my dear. Besides, I already know you're strong mind can withstand it." You looked up at him in wonder.

He continued talking "My feelings for you are true. So what do you say to the offer?"

You shook your head "Sorry but no. I don't want to rule the universe, I just want to see it." You began to get up from your seat "Now if you excuse me, I should be getting back to the Doctor. This was nice and I would like to talk to you without fighting more often."

You watched for his reaction as you got to the door and he started chuckling. You turned back to look at him as he gave a confident look "Alright my dear. Do know, that once you realize you made the wrong choice, the offer is always open for you to come to me. I'll be seeing you soon."

You gave him a nod and walked out the door and back to Bessie. You sat there feeling your hearts flutter a little. _"He's not a prince charming, they're good. He's evil. A Charming evil Villain."_

* * *

**So yeah, my heart kind went wow there XD You gotta admit, some Villains (like the Master) are charming so this is what this Insert was about. He's able to be polite and Charming but murderous and evil at the same time.**

So let me know what you think? Hopefully I got him down well. Thanks!


	3. 4th Doctor x Child Reader

**This was requested by YourLovelyTimeLady. I hope you all enjoy. This is my first Child Reader insert.**

* * *

**Doctor Who Reader Inserts**

**4th Doctor x Child Reader**

**Trick or Treating**

* * *

You were rumiging through the TARDIS closet looking for a Halloween costume to wear. You wanted to go trick or treating like any normal Earth kid and get all the candy you could get your hands on.

As you thought about the sweet tasty treat and began drooling, the Doctor who you were traveling with came into the room seeing piles of clothers everywhere as he looked wide-eyed.

"(Your Name), what happened here?" The Scarf wearing Doctor asked you.

You stopped dead in your tracks and turned around looking to him "I was lookin for a Halloween costume for trick or treatings for the treats."

"You want to go trick or treating?" The Doctor asked you. You nodded as he gave a toothy grin "Then why not, sounds fun!"

You jumped up and down happily "Yay!"

"What do you want to dress up as?" The Doctor asked you. "Any idea in mind."

You thought for a little bit as you pointed to him "I wanna be you Doctor!"

"Me?" He looked at you with wide eyes. "I don't know (Your name)."

You gave him the irrestistable puppy dog eyes as he looked to you hesitating a little "No (Your name), that's not working on me! I invented that! No matter how much you use it, it is not working on me!"

The TARDIS had landed on Earth exactly on Halloween night. The door's opened as You stepped out wearing your mini 4th Doctor outfit as the Doctor followed after you.

The children were out roaming the streets with their parents wearing their costumes and getting candy. You both were getting compliments from people and heard comments like "They look so identical!" and "How cute!"

You arrived to the first door with the Doctor behind you as the owner opened the door "Trick or treat!" you said as the owner looked at you smiling.

"Ah, what a cutie! Here you go!" They put the candy in your pillowcase as you ran back to the Doctor.

Suddenly you came to a scary house with scary decorations outside as you hooked onto the Doctor's leg and his scarf. He could sense you were scared as he knelt down to your level looking at you "(Your Name), go on, it's okay. They're not real, They're just decorations."

"A-Are you sure?" You asked with your voice shaking.

"Yes, I'll even come with you to prove it!" The Doctor said as you hung onto his scarf as you both walked past the decorations up to the door. The owner opened the door as they handed both of you a box of candy.

"Ah but, I'm not..." The Doctor began as you interrupted him.

"Doctor, Jelly Babies!" You yelled excitedly pointing to the box of candy in his hand.

He looked back up to the owner with a tooth grin "On second thought, thank you!" As he tipped his hat to them. You both began walking up to doors together collecting as much candy and Jelly Babies as you could.

The other house you walked up to the owner asked who you both were dressed as "I'm dressed as the Doctor and he's dressed as himself!" You exclaimed happily.

"How adorable!" They commented.

You both arrived back at the TARDIS as you dropped all the candy on the floor and began looking through it. Whatever you didn't like and the Doctor would, you gave to him. Whatever he didn't like and you would, he gave to you.

"Here (Your Name), try this!" The Doctor said as you took a bite of the candy he offered you.

"Yummy!" You commented smiling as he gave a toothy grin agreeing. "Can I have some Jelly Babies?"

He nodded as he brought in his pillowcase that was full of nothing but Jelly Babies.

You looked at it with wide eyes as you laughed "Doctor, is this all you collected?"

He nodded "Yes, you can never have too much Jelly Babies (Your Name)."

You laughed again as you opened a box and put a couple in your mouth "Happy Halloween Doctor!"

He chuckled as he gave a toothy grin "And a Happy Halloween to you as well (Your Name.)

* * *

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! Hope you Enjoyed this. Have an amazing, fun and safe Halloween this year! **

**Be sure to leave requests for Reader inserts you want! **


	4. Theta Sigma x Time Lady Reader - Listen

****So I've honestly been in a Doctor Who Academy Era mood lately and been wanting to write a Reader Insert for Theta Sigma (Academy Doctor). Especially since Listen came on, so I had this idea in mind for a while. I hope you all enjoy! ****

* * *

**Doctor Who Reader Inserts**

**Theta, Listen**

**Pairing: ****Theta Sigma (Young Doctor) and Time Lady Reader**

* * *

You were in the TARDIS with Clara, Orson and the Doctor as Clara put her hands in the telepathic circuits to get you all to safety. Right as she did that you suddenly both suddenly looked over to the unconscious Doctor as he gasped. You ran over to him to check on him as the TARDIS landed.

Clara opened the door then looked to you "I don't know where we are." You left the Doctor as you had this nagging feeling to go check, like something was pulling you. You went to the door and look outside it as you recognized it so well.

You gasped "We shouldn't even be here."

Clara looked at you confused "What do you mean? Where are we?"

You looked to her with a raised eyebrow "You honestly don't recognize this place? This is the barn on Galifrey where the Doctor was with the moment."

Clara looked at you with wide eyes then around the barn as you continued talking realizing "Ah of course! When you were taking off into the telepathic circuits you must have been thinking about him at the time." That explained why he gasped.

Clara asked "But isn't this supposed to be time-locked?"

Suddenly you both heard crying, a little boy crying. You recognized that familiar crying as your hearts droped. You began walking up to the figure hiding behind the sheets crying away.

Clara called after you from right behind "(Your Time Lord Title Name)!"

The little boy continued crying as you muttered "Theta..."

Suddenly you both hear footsteps and other voices approaching as you both hide under the bed the best you can. The voices of a man and a woman sounded familiar to you. It was the Doctor's parents, Ulysess and Penelope.

"I don't know why he doesn't want to sleep inside witht he other boys?" Ulysess asked his wife.

"He doesn't want the other boys to know that he is crying." Penelope explained to him.

"Why does he cry all the time?" Ulysess asked as they arrived in the barn where their son was crying.

"You know why." Penelope responded as they climbed the stairs.

"There will be no crying in the army!" Ulysess responded.

They both approached their son, not noticing Clara or you hiding under the bed. Penelope looked over her son with worry and told him in a kind voice "You can come inside anytime you please. I will leave the latch on the door whenever you're ready." She kissed him on the forehead as her and Ulysess began to leave again.

Ulysess called after his wife "That boy cannot simply cry and run away as he pleases if he is to join the army!"

Penelope responded calmly remembering what her son told her "He does not want to join the army."

Ulysess responded "He is not going to be welcomed in the Academy. He will never make a Time Lord!"

Clara looked to you with wide eyes as your hearts dropped from hearing everything. You never realized how hard it was on him, your childhood friend. You knew he failed his tests and got low grades in the Academy but never understood why. You knew he wanted to run away, anyone would, but you didn't understand why.

Suddenly you both hear the Doctor calling your names from inside the TARDIS "Clara! (Your Time Lord Title Name!)"

"Who's there!?" Theta calls out as he springs up from the bed and begins to step off as you instinctively grab his ankle.

You and Clara's eyes go wide again as you realize what you have done, what you have started. Theta would always tell you about a scary tale of a person called Grandfather Paradox and one about Zagreus. Grandfather Paradox only had one arm and was a part of Theta's house, the house of Lungbarrow.

Zagreus as part of the poem goes "Watches you when you're in bed, and eats you when you're sleeping."

Than the Doctor began with this crazy chase about stuff in the dark and how we should Listen. You facepalmed yourself with your other hand realizing you were the cause of it all.

"It's okay, this is a dream. Just lie back down and go to sleep, do this for me." You began to tell Theta. He hesitates a bit and climbs back on the bed then continues to cry.

Since Time Lords and Gallifreyans are telepathic you know he sensed who you were. You look to Clara telling her to keep quiet as you climb out from under the bed.

"What are you doing?" She whispers to you.

You whisper back "I'm going to comfort him." You sat at his bedside as you asked him "Do you know who I am?"

Theta nodded in reply.

You began stroking his blonde hair gently "Theta...Listen..." You paused waiting for him to listen. Once you were sure, you continued "This is all a dream, but clever people can hear dreams. Remember to Listen. I know you're afraid, but fear is a superpower."

Flashbacks began to appear of Theta telling you that whenever he was afraid or scared, he would always think of what you would do. He always seemed to find comfort in you. You finally realized why know.

"Fear makes a person faster, more clever, and stronger! One day you're going to return to this barn and be very afraid. But it will be okay because if you're wise and strong, fear does not have to make you cruel or cowardly, but it will make you kind instead. It makes no difference what is under the bed or in the dark, as long as you know it is okay to be afraid."

You began to chuckle as you continue "My dear stubborn Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow, if you won't listen to anything else, please just listen when I say that while you're always going to be afraid, even if you learn how to hide it..."

Flashbacks of Theta hidding his fear in some scary situations came to you and you never even realized it.

"Fear is like a constant companion!" You said as memories of the Deca, and all of the Doctor's companions came to your mind. "This is good because it can bring people together..."

You then looked over to the TARDIS than back to Theta with a smile "Fear can lead you home!"

Clara was above you watching you as she layed the toy soldier without a gun down by his bed side. She than ran over to the TARDIS as she walked inside.

"Just remember and listen, fear makes companions out of everyone, even your friends. Also, You can be a soldier without a gun." You gave him a kiss on his forehead and one last gentle stroke of his hair and began heading back to the TARDIS.

"(Your Name!)" He called out taking the sheets away from his face he was hiding as he looked out to you standing at the TARDIS.

You stopped dead in your tracks as he called out your name you used back in the academy, the name he use to call you back then before you got your Time Lord title name, the name you both would only use when you were alone with each other.

You turned to look at him. He had always been such a cute boy when he was young than he became a very handsome man when he grew up that the sight of him always took your breath away. He had curly blonde hair that was slicked back and blue eyes you always got lost in. He was only 7 at the time.

You nodded replying "Yes, Theta, it's me. Go back to sleep."

"You sound different..." Theta remarked trying to walk up to you to get a better look at you as he saw nothing but you're dark figure and the Blue Telephone police box.

You nodded "It's because you're dreaming." You couldn't let him to much on his or even your future. He had to keep him thinking you were still the little girl you were to him at this time right now and he was just dreaming you were different though you did regenerate a couple or so times since than.

"But, (Your name), you're-" Theta began to protest as you cut him off.

"There you go not listening again Theta Sigma. Listen and go to sleep." You told him.

He hesitated still standing a bit "Please, do it for me." You were blushing bright red though he couldn't see. You weren't sure about his feelings for you but you knew you liked him.

You didn't see him blushing as he turned and went back to his bed, climbing in. He was still watching you though as he called out "Thank you for your comforting words (Your name). I feel better now."

"Tell me that tomorrow in the morning when I see you." You told him to help keep the Time Lines in order. Your little self would be confused by it, but by then it would all make sense.

"Night (Your Name)."

"Goodnight, Theta Sigma." With that you stepped into the TARDIS as it began to make it's famous noise taking off.

Theta sigma had watched the TARDIS disapper and began thinking over everything you said and pictured your first incarnation he knew know, standing next to a beautiful Blue Telephone Police Box feeling it was meant to be. That's what he wanted his future to be.

* * *

****I got so carried away with the typing and the Feels, I hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think. If I do anther one like this, it hopefully won't be this long and confusing.****

Thanks everyone


	5. Susan Foreman x Teen Reader - Mall

This reader insert was requested by Superpunksuperfunk at Tumblr. Thank you for the request and I hope you enjoy it. I really enjoyed writing this and was thrilled to.

* * *

**Doctor Who Reader Inserts**

**Susan Foreman x Teen Reader**

**A Day at the Mall**

* * *

The bell just rang meaning school was over for the day. You looked to your best friend Susan Foreman as you both smiled in delight.

"Ready to go shopping?" You asked her with a smile.

Susan nodded "Yes, my grandfather won't mind. I told him I would be coming home late." She giggled a bit at this. Part of it was true, the other part was she was going to be studying at the school late (which wasn't true at all.)

You both grabbed your bags and began walking out the gates of your school, Coal Hill School.

Susan would keep asking you questions along the way, sometimes even very ordinary questions a girl her age should already known. You sometimes thought she might be an alien from some other planet as you laughed at the thought.

You both arrived at the mall as Susan spotted a music store "Oh... (Your Name), let's check this one out!" She exclaimed as you both ran into the store. It was filled with many different genere's of music from Pop to Metal.

Susan was really into pop music as she ran over to the pop music section. She began picking out her favorite pop music she was into right now which was "John Smith and the Common Men."

You began running over to your favorite genere of music and picked out your favorite band/singer. Susan returned to your side smiling happily.

"Of course you would get that." You smiled to her shaking your head. You knew her so well (Or so you thought) as she was your best friend.

"What are you getting (Your Name)?" Susan asked looking curiously.

You showed her what you were getting "I'm getting this."

"Oh...I've never heard of them before. Are they good?"

You nodded "Yes, I'll let you listen sometime."

You both went to the cash register to check out your items as Susan looked to you confused on what she should do. Though she was very advanced in things like physics and chemistry, she was never really good with money and never seemed to have any either.

"I'll pay for yours as well." You offered her.

"Oh, really? Thank you (Your Name.) Thank you!" Susan exclaimed to you with a bright smile as she hugged you.

You both left the music store and continued walking around the mall. You spotted a clothing shop as you grabbed Susan's hand running into it.

You found an adorable top as you put it to Susan to see how it would look on her. "Hmm...this seems to fit you perfectly. I'll get it for you."

Susan began to protest "Ah but (Your Name) you just bought my music for me, I'm okay without this. Besides I already have a whole big closet full of clothes at home." And she wasn't exagerrating there.

"Good, then you can add this one to your collection." You told her with a smile as you went to the register to buy it.

* * *

You and Susan were laughing as you walked down the street to her house. You both arrived at a big house as Susan looked to you "Thank you (Your Name) for hanging with me and walking me home."

"No problem Susan." You smiled to her. "By the way, I like your house. We should hang out sometimes here."

Susan gave a nervous smile "Oh yes, good idea. While I should really be getting inside, my grandfather is impatient. Goodbye (Your Name.)"

You nodded to her and began walking away "Alright, see you tomorrow at school Susan!"

As you walked away you failed to notice she hadn't gone inside the house yet. Once you were out of sight she continued walking down the street until she reached a old junkyard with a sign that read "I.M Foreman, 76 Totter's Lane."

She entered the junkyard and walked up to a blue telephone poilce box as she entered it. People would be fooled by it as it was bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside.

She walked up to an old man who was her grandfather "Grandfather I'm back." She had her items you got her hidden in her school bag.

"Ah yes welcome home Susan." Her grandfather replied. Susan and her grandfather were both aliens, Time Lords from the planet called Gallifrey.

* * *

You began laying in your bed as you thought over Susan. The ridiculous thought that she could be an alien poped into your head again. Yes she was very intelligent, especially for a girl her age. She would always ask you very ordinary questions everyone should already know.

You shook your head and laughed as you told yourself "There's no way she's an alien. Alien's don't exisit." Or so you thought.


	6. 6th Doctor x Time Lady Reader -Ice Cream

This Reader insert was requested by **MagicDoughnuts**. Enjoy and thanks for requesting.  
So this idea came to me (Funny enough) when I was eating Ice Cream while walking around the mall. I decided to put this as a Reader Insert idea so here it is.

* * *

**Doctor Who Reader Inserts**

**6th Doctor x Time Lady Reader**

**Ice Cream Kisses**

* * *

The Doctor, Peri and you were walking around the town, taking a break from your normal adventures for now. Peri wanted to show you the stores around the area and go shopping.

The Doctor wasn't to keen on the idea. He would rather be doing more useful things with his time besides this, yet he went along with it all for you.

You and Peri continued walking around as you spotted an ice cream stand. Ice cream sounded very delicious to you at the moment so you looked to Peri and the Doctor "Can we get some Ice cream?"

Peri looked to the Doctor wondering the same thing to. She doubted he would be up for it but with you, he would probably give in.

The Doctor nodded as he looked to Peri and then you "Alright then, sounds good."

The three of you went to check out the many different flavors of ice cream they had. The many different flavors listed were: Butter Pecan, Chocolate Chip, Cookies N Cream, Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Pistachio, Green Tea and Carrot Cake.

The Doctor grimmaced at the Carrot cake one. "Carrot Cake? CARROT CAKE? Why would they put carrots in a cake, much less ice cream?"

You and Peri both giggled at his dislike for anything Carrot. "Alright, so the carrot cake one is a major no." You commented. "I don't want to much, only a little bit of ice cream."

"I'm getting a strawberry cone." Peri commented as a great idea came to her. "Hey (Your Time Lord Title Name), If you don't want too much, why don't you and the Doctor share an ice cream cone?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide at the thought. Peri looked to him noticing this as she smirked "What do you think of the idea Doctor?"

He cleared his throat as he regained his thoughts "That's a silly idea Peri! I don't think (Your Time Lord Title Name) would want to do something silly and childish like that."

You looked to the Doctor "Alright, sounds good. We will share an ice cream cone. Does (Your favorite Ice Cream Flavor) sound okay with you?"

The Doctor nodded replying. Peri just shook her head smirking at him as she knew her idea was perfect and he was for it even though he acted otherwise. 

* * *

You all got your ice cream as you sat down eating it. You looked to the Doctor as you were holding the ice cream cone "Would you like to take the first honors or shall I?"

"You go ahead, I'm not a big fan of (Your favorite ice cream flavor) anyway." He said a bit shyly as he tried hiding it.

You glared at him as you held it to his face "Come on now, don't be shy. I know you like (Your favorite ice cream flavor), so don't lie to me." You paused a bit as you looked to him "Are you scared of getting cooties?"

He looked to you with a raised eyebrow "Afraid of cooties? Me? Ha! My dear (Your Time Lord Title Name) you must be joking." He hesitated looking to the cone "Give that to me!"

He took the ice cream cone from you as he licked it. "There, happy?" He said as he handed it back to you.

You sighed "You're acting like a child again." You took the ice cream cone and licked it, you absolutely loved this flavor. The sweet tasty treat was good to have for a change.

The Doctor scoffed "No you are."

You handed him the ice cream cone again "Says the rainbow dressed one."

He gave the ice cream a lick and was going to argue back at you, but he instead saw you close to his face as you licked the ice cream. "It's melting, hurry up rainbow!"

He was shocked by the action as he handed it to you blushing a bit "There." Peri saw this and giggled a bit at it.

You began to finish the rest of the ice cream as you looked to him giggling.

* * *

The three of you began walking back to the TARDIS as you pulled the Doctor aside by his wrist. He looked to you confused and shocked. "What is it (Your Time Lord Title Name)?"

You looked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on his lips, something you had been wanting to do for a while now. "Thank you Doctor for today. Even though you're childish and arrogant at times, I know you mean well."

He looked to you with wide eyes as you both looked into each other's eyes. He then cleared his throat to break the silence "Come on, we should get inside the TARDIS. Peri is probably wondering where we went."

You chuckled as you both walked into the TARDIS hand in hand.

* * *

**Sorry this took for long. College keeps me busy and I had to finish my other requests. I hope you enjoyed I'm always willing to take Doctor Who Reader Insert requests. **


	7. 2 x Reader x 3 - Bickering over you

**This was a request by TheWhovianHalfling at Deviantart. Thank you for the request and sorry it took so long to write up. I hope you enjoy this~!**

**P.S: This scene is going to take place during the episode "The Three Doctors."**

* * *

**Bickering Over you**

**Pairing: 2nd Doctor x Time Lady Reader x 3rd Doctor**

* * *

You, Jo, Benton, the Second Doctor and the Third Doctor are in the TARDIS as the two Doctor's are arguing with each other. You sit there quietly as you let the two go at each other, it was quite entertaining as he was just arguing with himself. Benton and Jo remain silent, following what you were doing.

The Two Doctor's were First arguing over the TARDIS, next it was how to properly operate the TARDIS, then it was about their clothes. Couldn't they see there was something more important going on then that?

You sighed as you hit your fist on the console "ENOUGH!" You yell, getting both Time Lords attention. They look at you surprised a bit, remaining silent, then they look back to each other.

"Well, (Your Time Lord Name) enjoys when I play my recorder, don't you (Your TLN)?" The Second Doctor asks looking to you with a smile.

You nodded unconsciously as you thought you yourself. _Oh no he wasn't, he was not going to make this petty argument about you now, was he? _

The Third Doctor spoke up "Well it just so happens, (Your TLN) likes my yellow car called Bessie more than that silly recorder!"

You sighed, slapping your hands over your face. Why was he arguing with himself over you? You both had already been together for a long time. There was no need to argue over you, they were the same person after all.

"There they go again." Benton commented shaking his head.

The Second Doctor looked to his future self with a frown "At least (Your TLN) likes my clothes and thinks they're lovely!"

The Third Doctor scoffed "Yes well...(Your TLN) thinks my sense of style is very Suave." He announced proudly.

They kept eyeing you like children looking to their mother for approval.

"Fancy pants!" The Second Doctor yelled at his future self.

"Nitwhit!" The Third Doctor yelled at his past self.

They both looked to you "(Your TLN)!"

You looked to the both of them as you sighed. "What is it now? Don't you guys know we have more important things at hand?"

The Doctor with a bowl haircut and clown like attire looked to you "Which one of us do you like better my dear?"

The Suave dressed Doctor with looked to you waiting for your answer.

You sighed and shook your head. "You both are idiots! You spent your time arguing over stuff like this?"

They both looked to you with raised eyebrows in confusion.

You kissed both their cheeks "I like you both equally. You both have qualities I adore and you're both the Doctor I fell in love with. It doesn't matter what regeneration you're in, that will never change."

The two Doctor's looked to each other then looked back to you "Don't you like one of us more than the other, even just a little bit?" The Second Doctor asked.

"Nope." You shook your head "I already told you both how I feel, now drop it!"

They both look to each other as if they were going to argue again but you reminded them "Ah, ah ah! Stop it!"

They looked back to each other again as Jo suddenly called out pointing to the screen "Look, Look!" The Doctor, his original first self appeared on the screen.

At least he could help you keep his future self's on track and stop arguing. No doubt the Time Lords themselves sent him just for that reason, which they did.

* * *

**Hopefully I kept them in character at least. It's been a while since I've written or watched any Doctor Who stuff so let me know how I did on this. Thank you everyone~! I hope you enjoyed.**

**Also remember, I do take requests for this stuff. Don't be afraid to give me one.  
**


	8. Ainley Master x Reader -Dance with Devil

**This was requested by weeya1 at Deviantart who wanted something with the Ainley!Master x Reader. Sorry it took me a while to write this. Thank you for the request and I hope you enjoy!**

P.S: Yes this is suppose to follow after the song "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin.

WARNING: This is a dark and hurt one about the Master hypnotizing a woman. I still need to study the Ainley!Master more,but hopefully this is good?

* * *

**Dance with the Devil **  
**Pairing: Ainley!Master x Reader**

* * *

**_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._**

You were living a terrible life. You were kicked out of your house by your parents and left on the streets. Nothing you seemed to do ever made them happy.

**_Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._**

You watched as the people passed you on the streets. Your wondered how it turned out this way? You were always nothing but rotten trouble to your parents, they couldn't seem to see the good qualities you had.

Suddenly you came across a man dressed in black with a beard. He was flamboyantly evil and bombastic but you didn't care, he was something extraordinary. He stopped what he was doing and smirked at you "You'll do perfectly with my plan!"

You looked at him "What plan?"

"How would you like to help me destroy a Doctor?"

You raised an eyebrow "Why do you want me to help you destroy a Doctor? I know they're terrible, but still..."

"I can see right through you. You try to be a good little girl for your mother and father, but everything you do is wrong! I could use that kind of evil." He smirked to you confidently. He seemed like the type of guy who was full of himself. Though you could tell this guy was just using sweet words to get his way, you decided to trust him...even if it killed you. Little did you know, he hypnotized you.

**_I believe in you, I can show you that, I can see right through all your empty lies._**

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

You said goodbye to the world as you knew it, and said hello to a new universe. You helped the Time Lord called "The Master" with his plans, which seemed to always be futile. You didn't care, all that matter was helping him out and succeeding with the plan!

**_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._**

Every time his dark,cold eyes looked at you, you felt as if he was taking a bit of your soul. For some reason you didn't mind it though. After all, this man believed in you, even if it was just sweet words he used to get his way.

_**I believe in you, I can show you that, I can see right through all your empty lies.**_

**_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._**

Why? Why was this happening? You looked up at the Master as you were slowly fading away. His eyes were dark, cold and uncaring as usual yet you could have sworn you saw silent tears falling down his eyes. Was he crying over you? Heh, that couldn't be. Yet you decided to believe it was true, you had had a wonderful dance with the devil. Now it was time to say goodbye, you wouldn't forget this moment.

H_**old on. Hold on.**_  
H_**old on. Hold on.  
**_  
As for the Master, he wouldn't forget this moment too, but he had to move on._**  
**_  
_**"Goodbye...**_"

**Okay so I must be evil or something, though I am crying after writing this. I tried to leave it with a somewhat awww moment that was heartwrenching. Hopefully you all have enjoyed this. I still need to study up on the Ainley!Master more.**

* * *

P.S: I shall do another Ainley!Master x Reader one that is more romancey next time! That's a promise~!


	9. 8th Doctor x Reader -Kissing in the Rain

**This was a request by Artemis Sherwood on Fanfiction dot net. They requested for something romantic involving either Ainley!Master, Delgado!Master, Third Doctor or Eighth Doctor. Also, there was no preferences in plot or anything so... I give you something Eighth Doctor XD **

**Sorry this took so long to get to. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the request~!**

**-Time Lady Fighter**

* * *

**Kissing in the Rain**

**Pairing: Eighth (8th) Doctor x Reader**

* * *

You and the Victorian dressed, romantic of a Doctor were walking along the streets of Victorian Era, England. The two of you decided to take a vacation and travel to a random place.

The dirty blonde haired Doctor looked to you "So, where eould you like to go (Your Name)? Choose any place you want in the universe!"

You brought your finger to your lips, thinking about where in the world you could go. "Oh, how about Victorian Era, England? It doesn't matter what time."

The Doctor smiled, excitedly "Ah, excellent choice (Your name)!" He pulled the levers and pushed buttons on the TARDIS console as the TARDIS began to wheeze and take off.

You went into the TARDIS closet to get yourself dressed for the occassion. The Doctor on the other hand was usually dressed in Victorian clothes, so he didn't have to worry about it.

Moments later, you came out of the dressing room and back to the console room where the Doctor was waiting. "So, what do you think?" You asked, awaiting his answer.

He turned around and paused, his eyes full of love and a warm smile on his face. You looked absolutely perfect and astonishing to him as always, to the point where you took his breath away. He nodded, trying to regain his composure "Phenomenal as always (Your name)."

Your cheeks became red as you shyly said "Thank you Doctor." You really adore this man, this impossible, marvoleous man!

He grabbed your hand and smiled to you, excited "Are you ready (Your name)?"

"Yes, lead the way Doctor!" You replied back to the Time Lord happily. You both exited the TARDIS and began walking along the streets of Victorian Era England. Carriages pulled by horses road along the cobblestone streets and men and woman in Victorian attire walked along the sidewalks.

You observed the surroundings, taking it all in. It was not everyday someone could travel back in time to the Victorian Era...well unless they were someone with a Time Machine like the Doctor.

The Doctor looked down at you to see you happily smiling at the surroundings. There was something he wanted to tell you, but he decided to wait when the mood was right.

As you both continued walking, you passed by a newspaper boy yelling the news of the day. You stopped as the Doctor picked up the newspaper reading it. "Jack the Ripper strikes again!"

Your eyes became wide at this. "Wait! You don't actually mean...The Jack the Ripper? The one who murdered those prostitutes?"

The Doctor nodded "You are in the Victorian Era after all (Your name)."

You begin to nervously laugh "Haha...yeah." The Victorian dressed Doctor pulled you close to him, giving you a warm smile of reassurance. "Don't worry (Your name), I'll protect you."

Your face became a bright red as you noded "O-okay." He really knew how to make your heart beat fast and how to use his words.

You both continued walking as you held the Doctor's hand again. His hand was so warm and soft, you didn't want to let go at all. Suddenly you were broken from your thoughts as the Time Lord looked to you with a smile. "What is it Doctor? Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

The Doctor explained"(Your name)..." He smiled happily "I've had the desire for the excitement of being close to someone, the need to exchange ideas on a more personal level, to be able to tell someone what I really believe. I've been looking around for someone who could make me feel like that and I haven't found it."

You looked down, sadened by the news "Oh..."

He continued "That is...until I met you." Then out of nowhere, he suddenly took you into a passionate, gentle, kiss that sent butterflies to your stomach. You two broke away from the kiss, looking into each others eyes.

"Wow..." You said, surprised by the sudden kiss and confession. That was when the sky decided to pour down and let it rain. The rain came down real heavy as the two of you became soaking wet. You began to giggle at the Doctor, he looked adorable standing right there in the soaking rain.

It was your turn to kiss the Time Lord back as he accepted it. People passing by looked at the open affection with surprise, as couples weren't allowed to show such open affection in public. The both of you didn't care though, as you continued kissing in the rain.

* * *

**This one made my heart melt while I was writing it. Oh dear Paul, you're such a cutie~! Absolutely adorable eight!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you for the request. **

**Don't be afraid to leave requests! I may be a bit slow at getting to them, but I will write them up for you~!**


	10. Jack Harkness x Reader - Forever

I had a couple of people request a Jack Harkness x Reader insert. This one involves them being childhood friends and reuniting with each other years or so later. It ends up awkward and fluffy. Enjoy~!

\- TeaandWeirdness

* * *

**Forever**

**Pairing: Jack Harkness x Reader**

* * *

It had been a long time since you were last home. Home, it was a painful subject you'd rather not talk about. You couldn't help but miss it though, especially your childhood friend.

The Boeshane Peninsula, the 51st century is where it all began. You had met him while he was playing outside with his brother Gray. There wasn't much to do in the grassy sand dunes colony. He was playing cricket with his brother when the ball happened to land near you as you were reading.

He ran over to retrieve it, but suddenly stopped in his tracks staring at you. You were the most beautiful thing he had seen. You went to grab the ball and handed it back to him. Once you both made eye contact, you were the best of friends from then on.

As the years went by and the more you two grew, the more you became closer and closer. Both of your parents began to talk plans of marriage but that wasn't to be as your home was soon attacked.

He spent years trying to search for you and his brother but could never find you. You were sent to 21st century Earth for protection and recurtied to become a Time Agent.

You were walking the streets, on your way to your next mission when you accidently bump into a man who was walking with a group of people.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you-" The man's eyes widen, finally seeing your face. "(Your name)...?"

There was only one person you knew of who could know you by that name and it had to be him. Just as you were beginning to mutter his name, he quickly kissed your lips as if to silence you. The people he was with looked in shock.

He pulled back from the kiss, grinning at you. "Yeah, it's me. I go by the name Jack now." He puts his hand on your cheek. "Oh, (your name.) I've missed you so much."

A smile came to your face as you took him into a tight hug. "I've missed you too...Jack."

One of the people, a female with a welsh accent spoke up "Um, sorry. Don't mean to bother this little reunion but, who are you?"

Jack cleared his throat, putting his arm around your shoulder, not wanting to lose contact with you. "Uh, well guys this is my childhood friend, (your name.)"

"Really? Childhood friends?" A man asked with a teasing tone.

Jack shook his head as you looked to them, feeling awkward. Maybe it was because you could sense Jack was feeling awkward about the subject of you and his relationship?

"Do childhood friends kiss each other like that in greating where you're from?" The Welsh woman asked, chuckling.

You looked to Jack as you both exchanged a smirk, sharing a mental thought with one another. "Well...you could say that." You replied as you held Jack's hand. "Except we are just more than that, so much more."

The group all began chuckling and grinning at Jack.

"Alright, settle down, settle down!" Jack ordered them.

You were noticing he was feeling more awkward now and found it adorable. So you decided to keep it going.

"We're so close that breaking contact with each other practially hurts! It's why we must keep touching each other."

They gave an amused chuckle, looking to Jack and you. Jack cleared his throat again and pulled you aside, away from the group so he could talk with you.

"(your name), what are you doing?"

You looked to him confused "I'm making conversation with your friends."

"But you're telling them a little too much."

"I'm telling them the truth though. Being away from you was very painful. I thought you were dead!"

He pulled you into a sudden hug, your face in his chest. You felt so secure and warm, listening to his heart beat. "It was painful for me as well. I'm glad, I really thank the universe that you are alright!"

He pulled back, looking into your eyes. He was hesitating about telling you something, then after a few seconds, finally told you. "Listen (Your name), a lot has happened since we've been apart and there is something important I need to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I've um...oh how do I put this...I can't die. At all. I'm immortal." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Long story short, it was time travel stuff."

You shook your head, chucking. "You're serious?"

He nodded his head, giving you a serious look. Oh boy he actually was.

"So what does it mean then?"

He put his hand on your cheek "It means when I say I'll love you forever, I litterally will. Always."

Just as you both were going to lean in and kiss, the man called Owen snuck up on you two. "Hey love birds, we're still here."

You looked to him chuckling, feeling the akwardness come back as you looked to Jack. You wouldn't lose him again, he would always be with you forever.


	11. Missy x Time Lady Reader - Girls Day Out

This one was requested by the great **Artemis Sherwood **who asked for Missy/female reader. I hope you like this, sorry it took me a while to get up. I'm got the inspiration basing it off of my Time Lady OC I pair with the Master XD.

Btw, you all should check out her Doctor Who Fanfiction "Once Upon a Time Book 1 and 2." It's beautifully written and keeps you on edge. :)

\- TeaandWeirdness

* * *

**Missy x Time Lady Reader**

**Girls Day Out**

* * *

You had known the Master during childhood back on Gallifrey. He was one of your close friends, along with the Doctor. You had always known he had a crush on you and it just grew more and more during the centuries everytime you would end up running into each other again.

This time when you would run into him again, he ended up regenerating into a Time Lady. It was a bit weird for you because you were so use to him being a male, but you knew it was bound to happen eventually.

You were now walking around the town with her as she was humming a tune happily. She had ended up calling you on your cell (how she got your number you'll never know) and asked to spend the day with you, a girls day out. She also reminded you to not tell the Doctor as it was a 'Secret girl plan."

"Oh." Missy called out happily as she walked up to a window with a dress in it. The dress was a gothic lolita styled black dress. "This would be absoultely lovely on you! You'd look like a little doll!"

You walked up to the window, looking at the cute dress. You were trying to imagine how it'd look on you but couldn't see it. You looked to your friend with an eyebrow raised in question and disbelief. "You really think so?"

Missy smiled to you, grabbing your hand. "How about I show you? Let's go try it on!" She began pulling you into the store as you had no choice but to follow. She ended up plopping you onto a couch as she went to get the dress.

The banana's Time Lady handed you the dress. You look to her and the dress, debeating about trying it on. "Come on now! Go put the pretty dress on." You got up off the couch and she gently pushed you into the changing room. "That's right, there you go now."

You began putting on the dress as it went on with ease. You looked at it, examining how it looked before you walked out there. You took in a deep breath and walked outside to show her.

Missy's eyes went wide as a soft smile came to her face. She was in awe over how you looked and proud that she was right about the dress. She put her hand on your shoulder as she turned you toward the mirror to see how you looked. It was your turn to be in awe, seeing how you looked.

The scottish Time Lady was right, she was absoultely right. You looked to her with a bright smile as she returned it. "Missy, you're right!"

She put a hand to her hair pushing it back "Aren't I always?"

You ended up taking her in a hug, which was an unconscious reaction of yours as you noticed what you did and pulled away. She looked surprised by the gesture as you saw passion in her eyes. Everytime you looked in her eyes it was always there, her passion for you.

You cleared your throat, trying to think of something else. "Well I better change out of this."

Missy suddenly grabbed your wrist, stoping you. "No, keep it on. I'll pay for it."

You looked to her surprised "Are you sure?"

She nodded, giving you a genuine smile. "Yes, anything for my doll."

You gave a shyful smile at her words. This day was going to be very interesting.

* * *

The both of you ended up stopping at a cafe to sit and talk. People would look at you every now and then because of the way you both were dressed.

It made you feel a bit uncomfortable. Missy on the otherhand just sat there drinking tea and ignoring the other people. Her eyes wered fixed on you. Another thing that made you feel uncomfortable. It made you feel the prey.

You cleared your throat again, trying to make conversation. "So, why did you ask to have a girls day out with me?"

Missy put her cup down. "To spend some time with my favorite girl of course! The Doctor hogs you all to himself, it's not fair!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! We really should make a deal of who gets custody of you during what times of the year."

You shook your head at her, smiling in amusement. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am." Missy looked to you with the same passion in her eyes. This time you couldn't help but stare back. She always had this way of catching hold of you, liking something was pulling you towards her. And no it was not her hypnotising you, she never seemed to do that with you.

You couldn't explain what it was, but you enjoyed being around her. Even if she did evil things that weren't right.

You looked away from her gaze as you drank from your cup of tea.

Missy's eyes never broke from you as she looked to you with amusement. You had always fascinated her since you were time tots. Whether it was your personality or the way you dressed, you always had her attention. Now that she was a Time Lady, she was hoping she could get your attention even more now.

You finally spoke up, breaking her from her thoughts. "We should do this more often though. It's nice to have another female around."

Missy nodded in agreement, giving you a bright smile. "Yes. Now let's make a list of the times I get to have you to myself and the times the Doctor gets to have you. Then we can go get our nails done."

"Oh, really? I've always wanted to paint your's and the Doctor's nails, but you both wouldn't let me!" You pouted.

"Well now you can paint my nails all you want!" Missy held out her hand, grinning in victory.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed. It's actually my first time writing Missy so I hope I made her stay in character somewhat. :) The Master/ Missy is a weakness of mine as well XD.


End file.
